Out of Commission
Out of Commission is the final storyline mission in Grand Theft Auto IV if the Revenge storyline was chosen. It is given to protagonist Niko Bellic from Little Jacob. Mission After Roman's and Mallorie's wedding in the Revenge ending, Niko, who has been "In Mourning" according to name of the save file as, receives a phone call from Little Jacob telling him he and Roman found some of Jimmy Pegorino's mobsters in a building in Koresh Square in Alderney. Afterwards, the mission automatically starts as Niko goes to the two who are waiting in a Cognoscenti, and they begin to pursue the mobsters to Jimmy Pegorino. After an extended car chase and dialogue between the three about why Niko is doing this, the two eventually lead them to an abandoned casino in the North of Alderney. Niko then fights his way into the casino, until he finds Pegorino. Pegorino states that if he would've worked him things would be better, and Kate's death was Niko's fault. He then runs away and boards a boat on a jetty after letting loose more of his guards which are killed. He then gives chase by using a dirt bike and staying on the shore. After a short while, Roman and Jacob arrive in an Annihilator. Niko then jumps onto it by means of a ramp. Once aboard he flies over Pegorino's boat with Jacob shooting at it. The boat catches fire but due to a Rocket Launcher shot so does the Annihilator. Jimmy manages to escape from the boat at Happiness Island and run under the Statue of Happiness while Niko safely lands the burning helicopter and goes after Pegorino. Niko then engages in a gun battle with Pegorino, killing him in the process. A cutscene then shows Niko confronting Jimmy as he is critically wounded. After Niko tells him about knowing people in the Commission, even calling him a "fat fucking joke", he turns his back on Jimmy. As Jimmy tries to shoot Niko, from behind, Niko quickly turns back and shoots Jimmy in the head and kills him. Roman and Jacob then show up and comfort Niko, Roman explains that now they're done and can start making money freely. Even though Niko is devastated for Kate's death, can now live with family and friends without the worry of mob or criminal attack. Niko, Roman & Jacob then all leave Pegorino's body at the foot of the Staue of Happiness. Roman then tells Niko that he won. The mission will then end, spawning Niko on Happiness Island and giving him $250,000. After the credits roll and ends, Niko says "So this is what the dream feels like, this is the victory we longed for". Deaths * Jimmy Pegorino - Killed by Niko to avenge the death of Kate McReary. Reward *The rewards for completing this is $250,000. If you are playing the PS3 version you'll get the trophy "You Won". If you're playing the Xbox 360 or PC version, you'll get the achievement "60GS You Won". Also completing this mission, and game under thirty hours will reward the player with the "Liberty City Minute" trophy/achievement. The Annihilator will also now be available to the player Trivia *If Niko fails to accelerate off the jetty when he's on the Sanchez, Pegorino will "escape" and the mission will fail. However, if you look at his boat after you fail the mission, you will see someone leaving the boat into the water. You may follow them onto land, where you can see they are holding an AK-47 like Pegorino's. However, it is obvious that this man is not Pegorino. *Shortly after, Niko will receive a call from Roman saying Mallorie is pregnant and if it is a girl, they will name her in Kate's memory. In the "Deal" ending, Mallorie reveals it to be a boy, but the gender is not specified in "Revenge". *A couple of days after completing the mission, Niko may receive a call from Kate. She will ask Niko to take her on a date, as if she never died. If Niko accepts, the date will function as normal. This is a glitch. *Even if you haven't got an AK-47, Niko will still hold one in the last cutscene and kill Jimmy Pegorino with it. *There is a flying rat under the ramp when you do the motorcycle stunt to grab the helicopter railing. It is pointless to kill it, as if you will, eventually, fail the mission. *Roman is still wearing his wedding suit, even though it was a while since his wedding (Niko had time for sleep), Jacob is also wearing the clothes he wore for the wedding. *The mission's title refers to the Pegorino Family's inability to enter The Commission because of Niko's interference. *Two news stories run on Liberty Tree Online related to the Revenge storyline itself, one inaccurately detailing the death of Kate, and another noting the death of Pegorino at Happiness Island. *After the credits stop rolling, Niko will recieve a call from Packie, stating that Kate should not have been killed and that it was the McReary men who were the sinners. This is the only time that you will hear Packie cry. *Also if you spared Derrick in Blood Brothers, suprisingly he's not even mentioned by Packie during the conversation. Packie says that he himself is the only child his mother has around since Kate is now dead and Gerry is in prison serving a long sentence but Derrick is never mentioned even when he's kept alive. However, it is possible that he once again left the family, possibly back to Ireland. *It is not known how the player also gets the $250,000 in the "Revenge" Storyline, but it's possible that Niko could have gotten the cash from Pegorino or his crime family. *The $250,000 you receive after the mission is the highest reward you can get in the whole GTA IV Era. (Three Leaf Clover and If the Price is Right also have this) *It is possible to dodge the final rocket that Jimmy fires but you need to be really high in the air and fly to the right near the bottom corner of Alderney. When it shows Jimmy fleeing from the boat the helicopter will be on fire even if you dodged the last rocket. *This is one of two final missions in the GTA series in which the main antagonist is not killed (the other one being Freedom Flies in GTA Advance) as in the Revenge ending Dimitri Rascalov was killed in A Dish Served Cold. *When Niko, Roman, and Jacob are outside the casino, Jacob arms himself with a Micro SMG, but after Pegorino's death, when Roman and Jacob approach Niko, he is armed with a Pump-Action Shotgun. Gallery See also *Mission walkthrough de:Out of Commission es:Out of Commission pl:Out of Commission tr:Out of Commission Category:Missions in GTA IV